Luminescent Equality
by Mina Tepes the Third
Summary: Luxana Crownguard is a Demacian, and has come to fall in love with Akali of the Kinkou. However, foul plots abound as evil begins to tighten its grip on Valoran. R&R. Constructive Criticism welcome. CU APPROVED! :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: League of Legends belongs to Riot Games. I make no money from this. My summoner name Is ChosenofKane. Yes, I'm whoring for friend invites. These are the fucks I give - 0. Now that I have the boring stuff, lets get to the girls!

Luxana Crownguard was on the precipice of the greatest decision of her life. Despite her normal cheerful exterior, Lux was still a hardened Demacian soldier, and as such honor was highly precious to her. You see Lux had fallen in love with Akali of the Kinkou.

It wasn't like she had planned to fall in love with her. Sure she had admired Akali, but then again she WAS one of the legendary Kinkou. The Ionian ninjas were a hot topic around the Demacian capitol. She had met Akali on the fields of justice, and they made fast friends. Lux was especially interested in Akali's so called ninjutsu. She thought if she studied it enough, she could copy it. However the first time she actually admitted to herself she loved her was during a match.

Akali and Lux had taken top lane against Vladimir and Dr. Mundo. Lux was excited to actually be laning with one of her heroes.

"Keep your eyes out for any cleavers Lux; I don't want to get you mutilated." Her friend and Summoner Kane told her.

"Don't worry, I'll do fine. We have Akali in our lane… Think positive." Lux smiled as she was taking on minions.

The match had gone on like any other, Lux scoring kills with her Finales Funkeln on Vladimir and Mundo multiple times. Akali had saved her numerous times, and Lux was extremely grateful. Now she would have been fine, but she pushed too far one time, entering dangerous territory. Suddenly she felt her entire body seize up as darkness surrounded her.

"Well, well, seems I caught a rat in my trap." Morgana laughed, gliding out of the brush.

"Morgana, how good to see you!" Lux smiled, waiting for the dark binding to wear off.

Suddenly a howling was heard as Warwick exited the jungle, closely followed by Vladimir and Mundo.

"Gang's all here I suppose?" Lux said, now starting to get worried.

"Shut up girl," Vladimir said, walking closer to her, "Your blood will feed me for tonight."

Suddenly Vladimir was knocked away. "Lux RUN!" Akali shouted, throwing down her shroud giving Lux an escape route. Lux nodded, immediately running away through the shroud. She glanced back and cried out. Akali lay dead at Warwick's feet. 'She…..she sacrificed herself for me….' Lux thought as she teleported back to the platform. Lux thought back to how Akali had saved her, and blushed slightly at how beautiful she had looked leaping through the air.

"Get it together Luxanna… it's just hero worship… you don't actually like her… do you?" she asked her self quietly. To be honest to herself, she didn't rightly know the answer.

After the match, Lux went searching for Akali. "AKALI!" She called out, waving for her to come over.

Akali smiled at seeing Lux's eager form. "Yes, what is it Luxana-sama?"

Lux giggled. "Please, I told you to call me just Lux. I just wanted to thank you for saving me during the match." Lux smiled, her foot digging into the sand a bit.

Akali smiled at her. "It is no problem Luxa-… Lux." Akali smiled.

Lux felt her heart begin to beat faster. "Akali, I know you can be busy, what with being Kinkou and all but I was wondering...Pentakill will be performing in Demacia tonight and I have two tickets. I was wondering if maybe…you'd go with me?" she asked nervously.

Akali smiled at her. "Sure, it sounds like fun. I am not likely to be summoned tomorrow, and Shen and Kennen are back home in Ionia. It will be my pleasure to go with you to the concert."

Lux smiled. "Let's go then! We can ride with Garen!"

Garen was standing by the carriage that would take Lux and him home. "Where is that girl?" he asked himself, as he lazily spun his sword. Suddenly he saw his sister leading Akali up to the carriage.

"Luxana, what is she doing here?" Garen asked, eyeing the ninja.

"Well, since I have those Pentakill tickets, I decided to ask Akali to go with me!" Lux giggled.

Garen shook his head, but made no qualms about the situation. He knew his sister after all, and once she had an idea in her head, it was nigh impossible to convince her otherwise. Besides, Jarvan was waiting for him at home.

The carriage ride was uneventful as they made their way to Demacia. Lux was busy telling Akali all about the history of the area, pointing out various landmarks, battle sites, and villages. Akali listened, amazed by the amount of knowledge Lux had about the area.

"How do you know about all this Lux?" Akali asked after Lux told her about how the Noxians were defeated in a major battle during the last Rune war.

"I love history! Not as much as Ezreal, but more than an average girl probably should. Am I annoying you?" Lux asked, suddenly afraid she had messed up.

"No, no, no. I was just surprised at how knowledgeable you were about history. I'm a student of history myself." Akali assured her.

The ride went on for a few hours more, till they finally reached the city. Getting out at the Crownguard estate, Akali was hit with a feeling of awe. In Ionia people tended to live in very humble homes, in accordance with their studies of enlightenment. The huge palatial estate was a large dose of culture shock to Akali.

"I forgot how large Demacian houses can get." Akali said in wonder.

Lux giggled, looking at Garen, who was anxiously looking around. "Brother, I know you want to go see him. I'll tell mother and father he called you to his side for a war meeting."

Garen blushed, ACTUALLY BLUSHED, as he got back into the carriage. "Thank you Luxana. I appreciate your help."

Akali frowned as she watched Garen hurriedly get back into the carriage and ride away. "What was that all about?"

Lux smiled a knowing smile. "I'll tell you when we get to my room. The concert isn't until nightfall. We have plenty of time till then to mess around."

Lux smiled as she took Akali's hand, leading her into the house. Suddenly servants seemed to appear from thin air.

"Good evening Mistress Luxana. Where is your brother, pray tell?" Her butler asked, looking very suave in his blue and gold outfit, the colors of Demacia.

"Don't worry. Jarvan merely called him in for a planning meeting." Lux smiled. Lux and Akali ate dinner, but the entire time, Lux watched Akali. God, what was wrong with her! After dinner, Lux showed Akali to her room. Lux sat on her bed, waiting for the question she knew was coming.

"Why did Garen act so strange when we got here?" Akali asked, sitting in a chair acrossed from her.

Lux giggled, smiling at Akali. "Garen and Jarvan...are lovers! God, it feels so good to finally tell someone!"

Akali blinked, lost. "But...I though you and Jarvan were betrothed? At least..."

"Silly Akali. Yes we are, but it is merely a cover...for both of us. You see, he likes men, and I...well I like women." Lux said softly, blushing.

Akali blushed as well, looking away. 'I am a warrior of the Kinkou! Now is the time to tell her!' She thought to herself. Sighing, Akali looked at Lux. "I like women too. In fact...I like one woman more than any other."

Lux smiled, but inside her heart was breaking. "Oh? Who is it?"

Akali stood up, walking over to Lux, and kissing her, their tongues wrestling with each other. Akali gasped, pulling away. "Its you Luxana-sama..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: A NEW CHAPTER! I hope you troggs are happy. Go check out Fire in the Void. Its written by my beta reader, and oneechan, Mimini. Friend her on LoL. She may not whore for friends, so I whore for her. This is ChosenofKane, saying friend me or die.**

Lux blushed, her fingers on her lips. "Akali, you like me?" She whispered.

Akali blushed looking away. "I….yes I do. I don't know when I fell in love, but I know it has been a while. You always seemed so happy and cheerful. I couldn't help falling in love Lux."

Lux smiled hugging her tightly. "I love you too Akali. It only dawned on me today during our match, but I think my feelings have been with me for quite some time. In fact that's why I asked you to this concert. I wanted to have a d…date." Lux blushed.

Akali smiled. "I would like that. I have never gone on a date before. My mother had always forbidden me from dating."

Lux smiled brightly, hugging Akali. The next few hours were spent getting Lux and Akali getting ready, Lux searching through her closet for the ninja. When they were both dressed in Demacian royal blue and gold, Lux kissed Akali.

"Now, you look perfect love. Let's get out of this stuffy castle and go have some fun." Lux said, giggling.

Akali nodded, blushing bright red. They left in a carriage, watching the citizens hurrying to the fairgrounds, hoping they could get the last ticket before they sold out. As they rode up, the citizens recognized the symbol of the house Crownguard and cheered, seeing Lux putting on a light show for the children. They got to the grounds and stepped out, the Kinkou female catching glances from both men and women.

"Well, it seems the people are suspicious of me." Akali said, trying to keep a smile on her face.

"Oh, they're just jealous they aren't the one escorting you this evening." Lux giggled, waving at the children running up to her for some more light tricks.

Akali watched Lux with the children and had a pang in her heart. She knew Lux would marry Jarvan, and would have children to carry on the royal line. Akali felt such jealousy at Jarvan for his ability to do that. Even if he had a secret love he would still have something she could never have; the joy of giving her darling Luxana-sama children.

The two women entered the grounds, showing their V.I.P passes and being escorted to their box seat. However, Lux had different plans.

"Akali lets sneak down to the pit after the show starts!" Lux whispered.

"The pit! Have you SEEN how rough it gets in their? Especially after Karthus joined as the singer?" Akali nearly screeched, panicking.

"It'll be fun! I sneak into the pit all the time, and I'm still in one piece. Besides, I have a reason to be safe now." Lux said quietly, sneaking in a quick kiss.

Akali relented, and they snuck down into the pit thanks to some of Lux's light magic. As they stood there, the sound of a guitar echoed across the grounds. Suddenly the ground opened up, and a large metal figure rose up out of the hole, playing a massive guitar. Just then two other instruments joined in with the guitar, and their respective players appeared.

It always struck Akali how Sona changed from her quiet, serene self on the field of justice, and the leather wearing rocker chick that stood in front of thousands as a member of Pentakill. Yorick was playing his monstrous bass, his top hat somehow staying on regardless of how hard he banged his head. Suddenly a loud screech was heard, and the newest member of Pentakill walked out. Karthus, the Deathsinger, wailed away as his song entered into the very soul of the audience.

Lux lost herself in the music, her body swaying and her head banging to the music. Loosing herself in the moment, she began making out with Akali, and the ninja put up no resistance, the music also affecting her. Akali had only seen one other Pentakill concert, and she was still amazed at how their music reached across boundaries to the people, both noble and common.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Lux screeched as the band began another song, this one somehow louder than the last. Akali smiled, jumping up and down to the beat. She had lost track of time, when suddenly the concert was over and the two girls were collapsed in a heap on top of each other.

"Lux-chan…we should get back to your estate." Akali said softly, helping the mage up to her feet.

"I…I think your right." Lux said, calling her carriage. She fell asleep with her head on Akali's shoulder, and it was Akali who snuck the two girls up to Lux's room. Akali laid down her new girlfriend, and slipped in beside her. She wasn't giving up this perfect opportunity.

**Meanwhile, back at the Institute of War…**

Kane was pouring over various scrolls. Prince Jarvan's announcement of the League trying to spark a war had rocked Kane to the core. He had to find the truth, not because he was just a Summoner or just a Demacian, he was both. He had to find out which side was right. What Kane had found out so far was shocking.

"I need to send this off to someone. Luxana is the only one I know I can trust." He said quietly, sending off the letter with his findings by messenger hawk. Kane went to get up when he felt the crushing blow. He was knocked unconscious immediately.

"He knows too much. We must kill him." A voice said, fear evident in its tones.

"No…make an example out of him. The masses want a villain; we will give the ignoramus' a villain." Another voice hissed, "We will always have the power over these simpletons'. Now, hurry up and move him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone. Thought I'd update sooner then I did before. Once again, friend me. Thank you to my Oneechan, Mimini, for being my friend. Now, on to the awesome.**

Lux awoke, feeling Akali spooning against her back. She sighed, easing herself closer to her new girlfriend. Just then a loud voice ripped through her mind.

"**ALL SUMMONER'S ARE TO REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO THE INSTITUTE OF WAR. IF ANY NOXIANS ATTACK DEMACIA, THE SUMMONERS OF THE LEAGUE WILL LEAVE NOXUS A SMOKING HEAP. THAT IS ALL**."

Lux and Akali were both grabbing their ears when the voice stopped abruptly. When it had, Lux and Akali hugged each other, the power in that voice causing them to cry. Suddenly the alarms around the house began to ring. Lux ran out the door, grabbing a servant.

"What's going on here!" Lux shouted, wiping her tears.

"Mistress, our scouts spotted a large Noxian battalion surrounding Demacia. They are led by Jericho Swain and Darius. We are preparing for battle right now."

Lux nodded. "We must get to the teleportation circle. We need to get to the Institute of War right now."

The servant nodded, leading the two girls to the teleportation circle, none of them noticing the hawk that landed on Lux's window sill. Akali and Lux stood as they were teleported to the Institute. They saw the mass of other champions, all of them talking about this strange summons.

"Champions, you are no doubt wondering why you are here. Well, you may have heard about the accusations made by Jarvan IV. We have found the man responsible for the current state of affairs," The head Summoner said, sitting in his place of honor, "The man is a Demacian Summoner. He believed that Demacia was being undermined by the League. He attempted to start a war so that Demacia could rise stronger than before."

The gallery was silent at this bombshell. Just then Swain pointed at Jarvan and shouted. "I KNEW YOU DEMACIANS WERE BEHIND THIS!"

Jarvan growled, "We had no idea one of our Summoners was behind this."

"LIES!" Swain roared, charging forward.

Suddenly, Swain was lifted bodily off the ground, Garen staring straight into his eyes. "You lay one hand on my prince, and that leg will not be the only thing you have crippled." Garen said, pent up rage lurking right behind his eyes.

"Silence, all of you; this man acted as a free agent, no ties to Demacia. Now, as for the second order of business, Swain you will withdraw all your forces back to Noxus immediately."

Swain slammed his cane on the ground. "You expect me to withdraw after this new development! That would be insanity. I will not return back to Noxus without Katarina Du Coteu."

Katarina stepped forward, before Swain started laughing. "Not you silly girl, I meant the REAL Katarina Du Coteu. Her." He said, pointing at Lux.

Lux's face went blank, and then brightened as she burst out laughing. "Swain, I thought it was your leg that was bad, not your eyesight. I am Luxana Crownguard."

However, Jarvan and Garen had gone white as sheets. "Ho….how did you find out?" Jarvan asked quietly.

Swain smiled. "Talon came to me the other night, bearing pages from the General's own journal. The truth was in them. The truth of why Noxus and Demacia never went to war. A deal made behind closed doors."

Katarina blanched. "What are you saying Swain!"

"He is saying…the woman I know as my sister…is in fact Katarina Du Coteu." Garen said quietly, his hand gripping the hilt of his giant sword.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. You see, General Du Coteu feared war with Demacia. He believed if our two cities went to war, Valoran would be engulfed in never ending war. To stop this, he offered his daughter in trade with the daughter of one of the great families of Demacia: the Crownguard's." Swain said, grinning widely.

Lux looked stun. "S…so I'm a Noxian?"

"Lux…I mean Katarina…yes you are," Jarvan said, glaring at Swain, "However, that does not mean we will give you up so easily. Yes, we do have Katarina Du Coteu, but you should know there was more to that journal. You see, if this ever was discovered, General Du Coteu made a hidden request. Should his daughter be betrothed to a Demacian, she would lose all rights as a Noxian citizen. Katarina Du Coteu is to be married…to myself."

Swain grinned evilly. "We suspected something like that. That is why I brought this," Swain said, taking out a piece of paper, "A signed betrothal document. Katarina Du Coteu is to be married…to myself."

"NEVER! Head Summoner, they must have charmed the paper. I want you to read it and see if it is legitimate."

The Head Summoner took the paper, saying a spell. Staring at the paper, he handed it back to Swain. "The paper is real. Katarina Du Coteu is to be married to Jericho Swain."

Lux stared blankly ahead. "C…can I get some stuff from my h…from where I was living?"

Swain nodded. "I am not a total brute. You may gather your things, say farewell to your friends. I will send a carriage for you. Is this ok, Jarvan?"

Jarvan gritted his teeth. "Yes. However, do not think this over Noxian."

Lux just left the room, shuffling towards the portal. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms encircle her.

"Lux, please, don't let this destroy you. I don't care if you're Noxian or not, you are the woman I love." Akali said softly, kissing her forehead.

"Didn't you hear? I'm not Lux anymore…I'm Katarina." Lux spat, unheard of venom dripping from her words.

"Stop this pity party right now! You are Luxana Crownguard, no matter what you were born as. You are the Lady of Luminosity, and most importantly, you are the love of my life." Akali said, kissing her softly.

Lux wrapped her arms around Akali, tears sliding from her eyes and mixing in with the kiss between the two. The two women broke apart after what seemed like an eternity. Lux smiled, entering the portal with her girlfriend. They appeared in the courtyard of the Crownguard mansion, Lux hurrying to her room.

"I can't believe…this was never really where I belonged…" Lux said softly, as she entered her room for the last time. She began reminiscing about all the things she would miss. Her acceptance letter into the Demacian college of magic, her original wand she had created herself, her messenger hawk pecking at her pillows…WAIT, WHAT!

"How did you get in my room!" Lux exclaimed, walking over to the bird. She opened its letter pouch, and was shocked at what she saw written there.

_Dearest Luxana, if you are reading this, then the Head Summoner must have already found out about me and has detained me. I have found incriminating evidence that proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that the League is corrupt. It is all in this paper. They will torture me for this information. I have already prepared myself the best I can, but even I cannot last in their tender mercies forever. I will betray you eventually Lux. I want you to run as far away as you can. Give this information to Jarvan. He will more than likely go to war against the corruption, which will give you ample time to find a place to hide in the wilderness. We must bring the League to justice, and with this information, we can. Lux if you need help, find a Summoner by the name of Mimi. She is an Ionian, but is currently visiting Demacia looking for me. She helped me gather my info. I know you can trust her. Please Lux; you don't know what the League is capable of. Run…Run far and run fast. _

Lux rocked back on her heels, reading the letter again, before she began reading through the other things in the packet. Proof that Swain and the Head Summoner had been in contact, and planning together for quite some time, plans on how to frame Demacia, it was all here. Lux rushed from the room, Akali nearly being toppled over.

"Lux!" Akali called out, chasing after her. Lux paid no attention to her, as she hurtled down the hallway towards the teleport portal, just as Garen, Shyvana, Katarina, Vayne, Jarvan, and Fiora stepped off.

"Jarvan, you need to see this!" Lux shouted, handing off the packet. Jarvan frowned, but began to read. As he did, however, his face filled slowly with rage as he read sentence by sentence.

"Those bastards…I'll kill them…I'LL KILL ALL OF THEM!" Jarvan roared, slamming his fist through a nearby column.

"My prince, what is wrong?" Garen asked, putting his hand on his lover's shoulder.

"The Institute of War has dared to ally with those Noxian beasts. They attack one of OUR citizens, and pin these horrible crimes on him. I will not let this injustice stand. Garen, I want you to rally the vanguard. Shyvana, I want you to send messages to Ionia, Piltover, Freljord, and Bandle City, as soon as you possibly can. Lux, find this Mimi girl. I believe she will be able to help you escape. I will march the army before night falls, giving you an escape route."

Akali nodded. "Prince Jarvan, I will guard Lux with my life. I will gladly give up my life and my freedom before any harm can come to her."

Garen smiled. "Thank you Akali. I know my sister is in good hands."

Lux's face dropped. "I am not your sister, remember?"

Katarina walked up, slapping Lux across the face. "You stupid little girl, how can you say such things? You were born a Noxian, so what? You were raised by parents that loved you, have a brother that would stand beside you no matter what. You _are _a Demacian, through and through. Now go."

Lux hugged her. "Thank you Katarina."


End file.
